


Волчонок

by SaintOlga



Series: Шут и Убийца [4]
Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Но хотя однажды мы с ним вырастили волчонка, которого я нашел в лесу раненым, он не занял место Ночного Волка в моей душе, и уже никто не займет.</i><br/>«Шут и Убийца», эпилог</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчонок

Шут сидит у камина, положив узкую ладонь на голову волка, и смотрит на меня, думая, что я не замечаю. Я все чаще ловлю такие его взгляды, с тех пор, как принес в дом волчонка. Я нашел его, едва живого, в лесу во время охоты; чудом заметил на снегу - он был белым, и совсем маленьким, еще слепым.

Шут возился с ним едва ли не больше, чем я сам. Волчонок начал ходить за ним хвостиком, как только открыл глаза; до тех пор он не замечал Шута и вечно спотыкался об него, а когда прозрел, то начал называть так же, как Ночной Волк в свое время: "Лишенный запаха". Порой, глядя на их возню - рычащий волчонок нападает на Шута, а тот уворачивается с грацией хищного зверя, словно он тоже волк - я чувствовал уколы ревности.

И тем не менее, Шут бросал на меня такие взгляды, как сейчас. В них был немой вопрос, и застарелая боль, и неизменная готовность принять - заранее! - все, что будет дальше, любое мое решение. Это было невыносимо.

Это и сейчас невыносимо, но я терплю, стискивая зубы. Я знаю, о чем он думает, когда смотрит на меня так. Об этом же он думал, когда спрашивал меня, как мне нравится Вороная, которую он подарил, а потом - Ластвилл. Об этом он думает каждый раз, когда я глажу бросившегося мне навстречу щенка или играю с королевскими котятами.

Откладываю упряжь, которую чинил, и сажусь на ковер у камина рядом с ним. Плечо к плечу - не касаясь, но чувствуя тепло тела. Шут трепетно оберегает свои границы, но это давно перестало меня смущать: я знаю, что его любовь не имеет границ. Мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы это понять - но теперь я знаю.

Он наклоняет голову, так что волосы змеятся по рубашке, и легко улыбается. Его рука, левая, без перчатки - очень темная на белой шерсти волчонка. Мои ладони на его коже всегда кажутся мне удивительно светлыми, и я каждый раз удивляюсь этому заново...

Он тихо вздыхает, и, поймав его взгляд, я понимаю - он думает, что я смотрел на волчонка. И я не выдерживаю.

\- Ты считаешь, что у меня так много сердец? - говорю я тихо, и он всего на секунду сводит брови - но я никогда не научусь говорить загадками так ловко, как умеет он. Поэтому его лоб тут же разглаживается, и он отводит глаза.

\- Однажды ты сумел вернуть себе сердце. - Он как будто шутит, но я угадываю за этим фасадом тоску, которая точила его с неизвестно каких пор - я так и не спросил у него, когда он сам понял, что...

\- И тут же отдал в другие руки, - говорю я в тон и сдвигаюсь немного, чтобы моя ладонь прижалась, ребром к ребру, к его затянутой в тонкую перчатку правой руке. Он сдувает упавшую на лицо воздушную прядь и внимательно смотрит на меня.

\- Фитц, ты знаешь, что я никогда не буду возражать.

Я начинаю сердиться.

\- Шут, ты знаешь, что я никогда не стану этого делать.

Выражение его лица почти не меняется, но линия губ твердеет.

\- Ты не должен лишать себя того, чего хочешь...

\- Я не хочу! - перебиваю я. Волчонок и до того поднимал уши, прислушиваясь к разговору, а теперь, уловив мой тон, он выбирается из-под руки Шута и как будто просто так отбегает в угол, принимается шумно лакать воду. Шут провожает его взглядом.

\- Ты сам говорил, что чувствуешь пустоту в душе.

\- Там, где был Ночной Волк. Это не значит, что я приму другого на его место.

\- Может быть, тебе стоило бы...

Мне надоедает этот спор. Иногда Шут считает, что лучше знает, что мне нужно. Иногда он ошибается.

Я беру его правую руку, аккуратно стягиваю с нее перчатку и подношу к губам. Смотрю в его золотые глаза, прежде чем поцеловать серые кончики пальцев - я всегда так делаю, потому что когда меня захлестывает волна Скилла, мне кажется, что я тону в его глазах, такой он золотой изнутри.

Это длится целую вечность - и всего несколько секунд, потом он отдергивает руку и торопливо натягивает перчатку, и прикрывает глаза, но я успеваю заметить в них облегчение. Он гладит вернушегося к нам волчонка, а потом смотрит на меня и смеется:

\- Любимый, Скилл - это прекрасно, но нам нужно учиться разговаривать словами. Большинству людей это удается, знаешь ли.

Я тоже смеюсь, и протягиваю руку волчонку. Он игриво прихватывает ее зубами и рычит.

\- Знаю, Фитц, - говорю я, вполсилы пытаясь отобрать у волчонка добычу, - но ведь у нас еще столько времени. Научимся.

Он укоризненно качает головой, но не может не улыбаться.


End file.
